Emotions
by Sparkwoman
Summary: Amon has feeling for Robin that he never felt before and same with Robin! But then something happens! Something deadly...


_I do not own anything Witch Hunter Robin! Just to let you all know._

When you are hunting witches showing your emotions can bring you down. Many of the hunters think like this. Manly one named Amon, who was always cold when it came to dealing with people. Then there are others who think he is wrong about feelings.

Here is one peroson who thinks that Her name is Robin. A very quite and shy young lady. She thought emotions helped and never got in the way.

At first these two didn't know each other. Amon was working in Japan and Robin was over in Europe. But when Robin turned fifteen and Amon was twenty-five, they met in Japan. Robin had been transferred there, and very quickly she was put in charge. When they met there was a lot of controversy between the two of them. Amon hated her. She was too cosmopolitan. Someone was officially better then him. Robin wanted to be friends with him, but no matter what she did it didn't work.

"He's such a cynic," Robin thought. "Maybe I should give up."

"Why dose she even try?" Amon asked himself. "But why do I act like this when I know what I really want?"

Out though the months many thoughts like that went through each of their minds. Then they noticed what they really wanted. The blood that flowed through Amon's body was once cold and thin, but when he looked into Robin's green eyes his heart was warm. His blood would congeal. He liked the way her chestnut coloured fell in her face when she would fall asleep at her desk late at night. It made his body numb. Did he hate her or did he love her?

Just like Amon, Robin felt the very same way. His brown eyes brought color to his pale and lifeless face. With his black hair and clothing they really stood out when he was in the light.

"Robin I need to t-talk to y-you," Amon stuttered.

Robin fallowed Amon out of the room away from the others ready for his confide dissection with her. Amon's face was paler then normal something had to wrong. The two of them walked down the dimly lit hall to a vacant room. Once inside Amon let Robin pass him, and shut the door. The room, just like the hall, was quite dark. The only light coming from the full moon through one of the windows.

Amon's back was to Robin even though it was hard to see him she knew he was nervous. He's quite but never this quite.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Robin asked.

Amon jumped in the air a few inches. Was he really that nervous? Slowly Amon turned to face Robin, his face as cold as ever. Slowly be begun to talk, his words getting jumbled together. It was quite hard for Robin to understand him. She walked over to him and cupped his face with her hand and forced him to look at her. Amon's face began to burn. The touch of her warm soft skin on his cold skin was over whelming. Slowly he began to speak again.

"Robin I-I-I think I'm…" Amon spoke.

"You're what?" Robin questioned.

"In l-love with y-you."

Robe was speechless. She didn't know what to do let alone say. She could fell here cheeks burning, she was blushing. Robin removed her hand form Amon's face. The place ware her had was, was still warm. Amon moved his face close to Robin's. Each of them could fell the breath form the person standing in front of them. Amon's lips came in contact with Robin's. Time seemed to stand still for them. Slowly Robin wrapped her arms around his neck, but as soon as she did that the worst seemed to happen.

A young man only a year older then Robin came running into the room. His name was Michael. Robin and Amon separated at the sight of him. His glasses were barley on his face and his dirty blond hair was drenched in sweat along with his face.

"We got to get out of here," he yelled to them. "The building is under attack."

"Ware are the others?" Amon asked.

"They didn't make it," Michael said. "They died trying to save me."

Robin and Amon knew what to do. They ran out of the room fallowed by Michael down the hall. Debris was every ware.

Half way down the hall a man dressed in dark green jumped out and tackled Amon to the ground. Amon fought the man, and as he did so he told the other two to leave. Knowing it was a bad idea to make Amon mad they did what he said. Before Robin left thought she told Amon she loved him, and he said the very same.

Hours have passed now and there was no sign of Amon. The building had collapsed in places. A team of witch hunter from across town were there now and caught the man who did this. They also came back with a death count. Five people died and one of them was Amon.

Robin cried on Michael's shoulder. He tried to comfort her but it didn't work as well as he planed. After a wile it did work.

Robin and Michael spent a lot to time together after that. Both of them no longer had a job but they did find something else. Feelings for each other.

The End


End file.
